


Sharing is caring

by CrushedCookieNut



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2) Spoilers, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Reveal, Locker Room, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Knows Adrien Agreste Is Chat Noir, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Secret Identity, Sharing, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedCookieNut/pseuds/CrushedCookieNut
Summary: Marinette's locker breaks, so she is forced to share it with one of her classmates which coincidentally happens to be Adrien. One day, he opens it up and a certain miracle box rolls out. There is only one explanation.(Doesn't account for season 4 trailers in which we see that she keeps the miracle box in her room.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

> Been delivering fanfics for quite a few days now. Thanks for reading them, first of all and second of all, please enjoy.

Marinette was running to school. She wasn’t late this time (for once), she just wanted to be early. To finish the homework. Hawk Moth didn’t rest last evening.  
She was running up the stairs towards her locker. She put her combination in as quickly as possible but when she tried to open it, it didn’t budge. She put her combination in again and, yet again it didn’t work. She repeated that another time and when it didn’t work, she started pulling the doors to open. She pulled very hard but it didn’t budge. She pulled one last time when the door suddenly detached and fell down. Marinette looked in horror as she caught the falling door. She carefully put them aside and rushed to Principal Damocles’.

The janitor and principal Damocles arrived and the janitor took the door to a safe place.

“How exactly did this happen, Miss Dupain-Cheng?” The principal asked.

“I was just putting in my combination and it didn’t work, so I started pulling it a little and the door suddenly fell on me.” Marinette explained.

“Well, up until your problem is fixed you will be required to share a locker with someone. Preferably from your class.” Damocles said.

“Can’t I get a new locker?” Marinette asked. She was worried that somebody might find the miracle box she was hiding in there. She was hiding it in her locker, so that her mom wouldn’t find it in her room and in case Hawk Moth decided to follow her. Hopefully, he doesn’t know which locker is hers.

“No. Find someone to share your locker with. All the lockers are full.” And with that he left, back for his office.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Please, Alya! I beg you! Share your locker with me!” Marinette cried on her best friend’s arm.

“Sorry, girl but I’m not gonna have you drooling over Adrien’s pictures in my locker.” Alya said.

“Shh, he’ll hear you!” She pointed to Adrien who was happily chatting with Nino.

“Why don’t you ask someone else? There are plenty of people in our class.” Alya said, disinterested.

“Alright, fine. I’ll ask the girls. One of them will agree for sure.” Marinette grumbled.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She asked everyone except Lila, Chloe and Adrien to share lockers and everybody declined.

“I keep my stuffed animals in there, so I don’t have enough space.” Was Rose’s excuse.

“I have very personal stuff in there. Don’t ask.” Said Juleka.

“Unless you wanna smell like a sports bag, I suggest you stay far away from my locker.” Was Alix’s response. There were many more, though. The boys had the most ridiculous ones.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I will not ask Lila. Nuh-uh.” Marinette folded her arms and shook her head.

“Come on. She’s not that bad. Give her a chance!” Alya insisted.

“Nuh-uh, I’d rather confess to Adrien than share a locker with that witch.” Marinette protesed.

“Well then, ask Adrien to share his locker with you.” Alya suggested with a smirk.

“W-what?” Marinette stuttered.

“C’mon! Go!” Alya pushed her towards Adrien who was scrolling through his phone, absentmindedly.

“H-hey!” Marinette greeted, noticing that Alya was nowhere to be found.

“Hey, Marinette!” He looked up from his phone.

“Um, I-I was wondering ...” She stopped.

“Yeah?” He smiled.

“I-if y-you would l-like to share your l-locker with m-me.” She stuttered, badly.

“Sure. No problem.” He answered.

“Wait, really?” She asked.

“Yeah, sure. Would you like to move in now or tomorrow?” He asked.

“I think it's best if I just do it now.” They both went towards the direction of Adrien’s locker. He opened it with Marinette remembering the passcode. He shifted the shelf, so they both have half of the locker. He shifted some things when Marinette noticed that he had a lot of photos. Particularly of Ladybug.

“Fan of Ladybug, huh?” She tried to play it casual, most likely not succeeding.

“Uh, yeah. I mean, who isn’t?” He blushed and put them on the upper side of the locker. Marinette pushed the box with her stuff in the locker and started putting on her own pictures. There were a lot of pictures of Adrien, so she decided to not put those up. Adrien was looking at her the entire time and she could feel his eyes on her back. She kept the miracle box in the carton box for now.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien entered the locker room, one morning. He opened his locker only for a quite big round shaped polka-dotted box to roll out of it. Adrien picked it up and examined it. Yup, it was definitely the miracle box. But how did it get in there?  
Just then Marinette rushed in, forgetting that she was now sharing her locker with Adrien, she blasted towards her old locker. Once she realised, she ran back to Adrien’s locker, to find him holding the miracle box, looking at her strangely.

“Oh, that’s m-my … um jewelry box. Yeah, a jewelry box. Can you put it back in, please?” She asked with a grimace.

“Sure but this isn’t a normal jewelry box, am I right?” He smirked.

“Um, yes it is.” She laughed weirdly.

“No, this is the miracle box.” He explained.

“No … wait how do you know?” She asked, surprised.

“Because this ring belongs in it.” He showed her the silver ring on his hand. Marinette’s jaw dropped. Her eyes widened. Realisation hit her.

“You're … you’re Ch-chat Noir?” She slowly asked.

“I think it’s pretty clear now, m’lady.” He winked. Marinette slowly started connecting the dots. Then she screamed.

“Oh my god! This is the best day of my life!” She hugged him, making him drop the box. He hugged her back and smiled.

“Mine too.” He told her. She pulled away.

“No, you don’t understand. You’re in love with Ladybug and I am Ladybug, so you’re in love with me. So, that means we’re in love with each other.” She was smiling.

“Wait, with each other? You ... you love me?” He blinked.

“Heh, yeah.” She shrugged. He hugged her.

“This day can’t get any better.” He whispered in her ear and she silently agreed, not noticing the people that were staring at them, not really understanding why Marinette screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think that canon would have made Adrien dumper and not find out her identity? I'm not sure. Anyways thanks for reading.


End file.
